its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Makai Tournament
"FINNALLY WERE MAKING A GOKU PAGE!"-King Kai Ultron The Makai Tournament is the 10th arc in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable right after The Second Steel Ball Run Race (The Cars 3 Race) or The Death Note. This is one of the most important arcs in the series as it introduces many important characters like Supercodplayer1995, Applejack, Hulkpool and many more. It was adapted into a game on the V-Flash (Obviously not a nerdy ass video game) known as Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Not Crash where it received incredibly positive reviews. Story Our story begins with the main gang hanging out in the Morioh universe. = Ball Breaker gives Yusuke a message through a letter. The message tells Yusuke and the gang that the annual Makai Tournament is coming up and asks if they want to join. Yusuke has second thoughts since he wants to hang out with Kieko. Kuwabara tells Yusuke to stop being a nerd and our heroes go through the Kakai Barrier and meet up with Raizen in Demon World. When our heroes get there King Dedede informs Yusuke that the tournament is run Tetsuos Arm. He created it since fighters all the way back were very addicted to battle because of the Greeks. This Tournament occurs every 10,000 years so if a fighter loses they don't have to wait a very long time in order to participate again to win the prize (Note that The Duwang Tournament is not related to this). The prize itself can variate with one prize being a Guitar Hero Guitar. For this tournament the prize is The Lamp which contains the unknown Genie. The gang compete in the tournament for a prize. Yomi and the other kings decides to compete for them self's as well but with Yomi having his own evil intentions. He doesn't state them to anyone other then = Ball Breaker. Yomi stays quiet about this until he gets to the final battle. Yusuke and the gang go throught many battles as the tournament proceeds. During the match with Kuwabara and Hulkpool. Genkai decides to take a walk outside the arena and then meets up with Biggie Cheese. Biggie Cheese ask's Genkai if she taught Yusuke how to obtain his Sacred Energy. Genkai replies that she hasn't taught him it. Biggie Cheese is extremely disappointed with her then proceed's to teach Yusuke the sacred energy. Kuwabara eventually defeats Hulkpool. When he leaves the arena he is confronted by Supercodplayer1995. Codplayer gives Kuwabara a boost in spirit energy but then they both disappear. Josuke unfortunately loses and Team JoJo is taken out of the whole tournament due to Koichi burning some ones shake. Yusuke eventually makes it to the final round with Yomi. Yomi reveal's his intentions to be to use the genie and rewrite history in his own way. Yusuke didn't want to lose his friends so he proceeds to battle Yomi and beats the shit out of him. Yomi underestimated Yusuke and goes full power on him. While Yusuke gets beaten up he thinks about what he was fighting for and then he realizes. He wanted to fight for Kieko which is kinda g. Up to the point where the others call him a nerd. Yusuke gets angry because he got called a nerd and then proceeds to get his Sacred Energy Armor Transforming him into Legendary Super Saiyan. Yusuke earns a ton ofpower by doing this and proceeds to destroy Yomi. Yusuke proceeds to take his prize but Applejack says that Yusuke is being a nerd and takes Josuke with him. Yusuke returns with the others with Josuke missing. Kieko is unaware that Yusuke came back and starts to cry. Yusuke tells her that he is here for her and Kieko kisses Yusuke on the beach resulting in one of the most g'st moments in the series. Kuwabara leaves the beach and answers a call from Chin Chin telling him that the real Kuwabara is captured. You see the Kuwabara on the beach is a fake while the real Kuwabara is trapped in another realm. Nothing would be answered until the Space Dandy Adventures arc. In addition to this Okuyasu, Kuwabara, Koichi and Jotaro are missing. Characters * Yusuke Urameshi - Keiko Yukimura * Kuwabara Kazuma - Yukina * Hiei - Mukuro * Kurama - Yoko Littner * Josuke Higashikata - Cadence * Okuyasu Nijamura - Mako Mankanshoku * Koichi Hirose - Nonon Jakuzure * Rohan Kishibe - Mina * Jotaro Kujo - Acerola * Genkai * Yomi - Holo * Raizen - Misty * King Dedede * = Ball Breaker * King Cell * King Kai Dragon * Peril - Pearl * Yogi Bear - Alicia Lohmeyer * Biggie Cheese - Aiha * Tetsuos Arm * Applejack * Acerola * Kenshiro - Aerith Gainsborough * Jack - Asuna Yuuki * Phil - Aida Mana * Tito Dick "Dickman" BABY!!! - Android 21 * Kermit the Frog - Tsuyu Asui * Wishbone (just to be called a nerd) * King Peliwan * Gurigorlox * Robbie Rotten - Maki Nishikino * Shrek - Ogre Onion & Shinka Nibutani * Donkey - Sanae Dekomori * Puss In Boots - Kumin Tsuyuri * The Amazing Bulk - Tooka Takanashi * Shiny Chariot * Pink Guy - Lusamine * IDubbbz * How To Basic * Anything4views * Goofy - Casca * Otis * Guts * Griffith * Void * Filthy Frank * Joel * Granddad * AVGN VOICE CLIPS * Blue Tusk * Blue Arms Soic * Sheen - Reimu Hakurei * Carl - Marisa Kirisame * Swedish CHEF - Nami * Kormit The Freg - Tsuyu * CORY BAXTER (THE FORBIDDEN LIFESTYLE) * Chucky - Tempest Shadow * Mater * Lightning Mcqueer * Lightning Mcqueen Fun Facts # The Movie Pimp My Jack is a prequel arc to this. # Kuwabara gets 2 times stronger then Yusuke during this arc. # King Kai likes crisps. # This page took a long ass time to make due to ZERO being lazy and hanging out with his g girlfriend. # This arc is the only other tournament arc besides The Duwang Tournament that has a tournament centered around the story. Category:Arcs Category:Hulks